Kainatrol
Kainatrol (カイナトロール Kainatrol) is a key villain in the series. She is affiliated with the Etherium from the beginning of the series. Episode thirteen shows a young woman named Kore who resembles Kainatrol, but it is not stated for sure that it is her. =Info= ---- Name Meaning: "Kainatrol" is derived from the Japanese word for "animal tamer" and the English word "control". Title: The Feared Tamer Age: Appears to be in her twenties; her aging halted 150 years ago Theme colours: Deep red, white First appearance: Another Moon Piece? Watch Out for Stalkers! =Personality= ---- Kainatrol is not a very nice person, to her allies or her enemies. She speaks for the Boss when he will not speak for himself, and though he initially punishes her when she gets too ambitious and full of herself, he becomes more confident in her dedication as the series goes on. She is very smug when things are going her way and very easily frustrated when they are not. She seems to be plotting something at the moment, but she appears more loyal to her boss and her cause than other members of the Etherium. One major weakness of hers is her desire for what she sees as poetic justice, which at times outweighs her common sense. =Story= ---- Kainatrol is the second villain to face Asa and Yoko. Yoko sees her out the school window and, mistaking her for a stalker, follows after her. Kainatrol is about to steal a stone that she believes to be a disguised Moon Piece from Ogata Mia, but runs into "Dawn". She succeeds with her second attempt, but the stone is not a Moon Piece and she discards it without fighting. She does discover that a new set of Pretty Cures have been chosen, which Mekuramast had been hiding from his allies. Later, she works with Mekuramast reluctantly (which Eiender explains as partially a way to take advantage of their powers working well together and partially punishment for the both of them, given that they hate each other) and brainwashes Okamoto Yukari into fighting the Cures and a large crowd of people into looking for Moon Pieces. She is sabotaged this time by Mekuramast. Halfway through the series, Kainatrol sees herself in Omemi Emiru and recruits her into the Etherium without brainwashing her. The Emiru experiment is a failure, and she apologizes to Eiender expecting to be punished, but he lets her off easily and says that she has proven her worth with her ambition. She notices that he is treating himself even less like a real entity and notes that it is almost time for something to happen. =Relationships= ---- Kainatrol is not on friendly terms with anybody, but Mekuramast is the person she despises the most. They came from the same world and time, but they have hated each other the entire time they have been in the Etherium. She suspects Mekuramast in the sabotage of her plans, but has no proof. Eiender, or the Boss as he is called, is Kainatrol's supreme leader and, though she isn't the most senior of the Etherium agents and most definitely not the most powerful, she acts like his right-hand woman much of the time. =Etherium abilities= ---- Special Ability: Kainatrol represents animal taming, and her ability is, fittingly, called Tamer's Chain. The ability, however, is usually used on humans, though it was used on mascot creatures in a flashback. It is essentially mind control. Kainatrol's ability has the most weaknesses; it is straining for her to control many people at once, she has to make eye contact to initiate it, and she has to keep watching the person at all times to maintain it. Attacking her breaks the control. She also has a shielding ability, which she has only used once; she had to teleport away because it could not stand up to a Second Spin. Weapons: Kainatrol has a riding crop, but has never used it in combat. She refuses to use Hidoinaa. Category:characters